It's Just A Job
by CrazyCatLadyMuch
Summary: Kim Receives a Call From an Unlikely Source, Sending Her On A Journey That Leads To An  Predictable  Unlikely Outcome.


_**Government Hooker should be updated in the next few days, but here's a spontaneous thought I actually wrote down. It should just be a few chapters long or just two… Depends on how much effort I put into this. Which won't be too much, schools starts Wednesday.**_

_**Note: Italic Sections (Marked With a ~i~ before and afterwards) are character thoughts.**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

"_**It's Only a Job" - Kigo**_

Kim didn't even know why she had gotten that call, nor who it was from actually, but whomever it was seemed to be rushed judging from how their words slurred together. The hero could barely hear the caller anyways; all the screaming in the background was drowning the already yelling voice out. She quickly grabbed her Kimmunicator, dialing the number for Wade, and hitting the 'connect' button.

The boy genius' face popped onto the small screen, as usual he was typing away in front of his monitor, "Hey Kim, what's up?"

"I have a sitch, you see I just got a call from someone but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Do you think you could figure out where the call came-" the hero asked before being cut off.

Wade continued to type on his keyboard as he spoke, "I've tracked the number down to a disposable phone, there's no name and it was paid for with cash, so no credit card to get any information off of."

Kim tried to get a word in but quickly surrendered as the genius continued, "It looks as if the GPS chip has been destroyed or the phone has been turned off. But I did manage to get a signal from the device for about a split second before it actually went offline."

Wade paused as he studied his computer monitor, looking quite puzzled, "Well from what I can figure out from this map the phone is somewhere in Mexico, well actually it's more like some old island off the east coast of it. I really need some new maps of this region; these are older than my mom…"

"What's older than me?" a female voice said before Wade frantically disconnected the video-feed.

The hero was still looking at her Kimmunicator, wondering why whenever the boy's mother would come into the picture he would kill the video. It wasn't like she didn't know he was a computer genius and her tech-boy, did she know? Kim couldn't understand how you could hide something like that from your parents, when she could barely get five minutes of privacy at times. Then again not all households were like hers, well none that she knew of actually.

The globetrotter came out of her thoughts as she proceeded to get up off the couch arm she had been sitting on. Moving through the living room to the staircase, she called out to her parents about her soon to be departure, who called back in acknowledgement. After the hero had reached her room she immediately began to change.

Not knowing what she would need for the humid terrain, Kim dressed in her tropical mission outfit consisting of brown cargo shorts coming up just above her knees with a large pocket on both legs and a pink tank-top. Her normal shoes substituted for waterproof scuba-style ones, their lightweight design and material would make sure she didn't tire out as quickly in the heat. Of course she took her regular belt, and Kimmunicator.

Before Kim could start back downstairs something tapped against her window, as she went over to it she could see a rope ladder outside. Opening the window, looking out it, she saw a Global justice Helicopter hovering above her house. The hero slid outside her window, grabbing the rope ladder, climbing up as the helicopter started to fly off.

The pilot smiled as Kim climbed into the passenger seat beside him, "Where's Ron? He wasn't at the usual pick-up spot."

"He has to babysit; his parents are out of town at some convention, no big." The hero replied sinking back into her seat, getting comfortable.

~i~

"_Alright think Bitch think! The hell did you get yourself into?" _

_ I don't even know!_

_ "Why are you so useless?" _

_ Isn't my subconscious supposed to… oh I don't know… Help me?_

_ "You're beyond help, Glowstick."_

_ Oh nice, sound like my mother and then insult me? If you keep this up I'll just off myself right here and now. At least then we won't have to put up with each other._

_ "I'd like to see you try, besides if you haven't noticed you're kind of unconscious at the moment."_

_ Oh thank god, I'm dreaming. Good thing I won't remember this when I wake up or I'd think I was nutty._

_ "If you wake up."_

_ Excuse me?_

_ "Like I said you're unconscious, you passed out from lack of air."_

_ Alright, what's going on? Seriously? Why can't I remember?_

_ "Don't ask me, I only know what you know. I just say things in a more mysterious tone so you assume I actually know what I'm talking about."_

_ Great, I hope I'm not going to be stuck with you if I die…_

_ "Likewise."_

_~i~_

Shego slowly awakened after a sharp rock fell onto her head, a bright light shining in her eyes made seeing almost impossible. The mercenary closed her eyes, beginning to try to get up only to be stopped by an excruciating pain by a broken left forearm. With a grunt of frustration the thief managed to sit up, rubbing her eyes with her right hand, trying to get her vision to work again.

After a few minutes her eyes finally came back into focus, her head was bleeding a little, a small gash by her part, upon further examination she found the blood stained rock that had hit her only a while ago. Looking around she could see she was in a cavern, but how did she get there? Shego looked up to see a small hole letting in a beam of light in the ceiling of the cavern, apparently left from the rock. The thief wondered what had caused the rock to fall; with it falling had caused a wide enough hole to allow air into the cavern.

A moment of thought passed before it all came back to her.

She had been ordered by Drakken to find a new spot for a lair, somewhere secluded and preferably tropical. Shego didn't object to this, it wasn't every day the blue idiot wanted to go somewhere warm and sunny. Drakken preferred to stay in mild climates, if it got too hot he would often have a hissy fit over it, same going for if he would get too cold.

Shego had staked out this location for the past six months looking at the amount of boats that would visit the island and to see if it was secretly used for anything. Drug smuggling was big in the area, but law enforcement was little to none, making this locale the perfect spot in the mercenary's mind. Of course the three miles of beach, constant sun and year round summertime climate may have made her opinion a tad biased.

Construction had begun on the base about four months ago, so far the entrance, and most of the rooms had been dug out of the mountainous hill that made up most of the island. All that was left was adding a few more supports to the rooms, and of course furbishing it. Shego had managed the entire project, this was one base Kimmie would never find and if she did a quick getaway would be simple with the dozen or so secret emergency exits spread throughout the base.

Today had been like any other day, the henchman turned construction workers were hard at work trying to get the lair done and stay under Shego's radar or dare face her wrath if they are caught slacking off. While on the other hand the thief was laying out topless on the beach, tanning, it wasn't like her skin would get darker from doing it, no her skin did the opposite actually. The sun was like bleach; her skin would slowly lose its green pigment color, and eventually turn a pale peach tone.

That was her goal, to bleach her skin out like she had almost done a year or so prior, but then of course work got in the way. With her getting limited or no sun exposure her skin tone was once again ravaged by the green pigment, much to her dismay. But now she wouldn't have to worry about not getting enough sun, which brought a genuine smile to the thief's face.

Everything was going perfect, and if she remembered correctly her room would be the first to be finished, a request from Drakken actually. Her moment of bliss was over when she heard a twig snapping in the trees about one hundred feet behind her. Shego took a hand, searching for her top, after finding it covering herself up, and eventually getting up from her towel.

With a frown on her face the mercenary called out, "The hell is there?"

No one answered, but a figure did shift behind the large bush where it was hidden. Shego quickly slipped the neck strap of her top over her head and settled it on her neck, clumsily tying the loose ends behind her back. She didn't ask the figure again before charging towards the bush, throwing a plasma blast in that general direction.

The figure fell back, barely dodging the plasma as it whipped by its head, letting out a gasp of shock. Shego slid to a stop in front of the bush; she could easily look over it to see one of the henchmen cowering on the ground holding something. She moved around the bush to discover the object was a video camera; the mercenary menacingly smirked and ignited her plasma.

~i~

_Its official I hate jungles, or whatever you would call this I guess just dense island-native vegetation. It's not that I necessarily hate it, more of dislike having to kill the plants to make my way through the place. Then again I don't really think it matters, we're already screwing up the world as is might as well make my contributions to ruining society in general. _

_ Alright no more contradicting myself or I'll never figure out where that call came from. Wait, how did someone make a call from out here? It's too far offshore to even be able to get a signal, something is off here. With my newfound luck this will end up being a trap, not that I would mind, my life's been boring as hell lately._

_ Oh thank you universe for answering my questions in the form of an ironic telephone tower in front of me. Why do you do this to me? It seems I'm just a joke to you, although the world I just a joke, I guess that explains why I'm always so peppy I laugh at everything around me. Oh now you're just being a dick, seriously? Smoke conveniently raising in the sky; alright I'll go over there, just to make you happy._

_ Nice, you tell me to go towards the smoke and I do. Only to find what looks like a collapsed mineshaft, now what do I do, hmm? Now you're just being a smartass, you seriously want me to believe that the rays of light shining on that piece of ground over there is exactly where I should look? Fine, fine, I'll do it, but I'm getting tired of you bossing me around._

~i~

Kim sighed; she had been searching around the island for the past four hours only to be guided in the right direction by some unknown force. She found herself speaking to it more often than not, and often questioned her sanity. It didn't really matter, she figured, more people on the earth were more unstable than she was.

As the hero approached the patch of ground that had been so conveniently pointed out to her, she surveyed the area around it. Finding nothing of interest Kim began to walk off back to the collapsed mineshaft, only to be stopped as a small piece of ground gave way under her foot. She let out a gasp of surprise as her left leg slipped down into the hole, the rest of her body following only to hit the still intact ground soon after. She sat there for a moment before pulling her leg out of the hole, before moving enough to be able to look into the darkness.

~i~

_ That's it, they're dead, all of em. I don't care, if it wasn't for the perverted bastards videotaping me topless I wouldn't have had to had chase him in here. Actually if it wasn't for the shitty construction work they all did this section of the lair wouldn't have collapsed. But what can you expect from henchmen?_

~i~

Shego had finally managed to stand up; her arm was being an annoyance, and she had no clue where she was or how she was going to escape. The mercenary had just barely walked off to one side when, what thin layer of soil was left of the ceiling, collapsed filling the cavern up with a foot of dirt and at the same time creating a large hole. A figure sat in the dirt where the thief had just been standing; apparently the figure was the cause of the cave-in.

The thief assumed it was one of the henchmen as she closed the short distance between their bodies, igniting her plasma. She stopped mid-stride when she could see the all too familiar red hair of her nemesis, hanging in her face. She put out her plasma, slowly approaching the teen hero now.

Kim just sat there cursing the unknown force she had been conversing with prior, unaware of the mercenary behind her. She finally acknowledged the thief after she felt a hand on her shoulder, the hero springing into action as she somersaulted forward into a defensive crouch. She was awe struck when the scantily clad mercenary came into full view now.

Shego scoffed at the hero, a large smirk crawling across her face, clearly amused at Kim's gawking, "See something you like, Pumpkin?"

Kim ignored the question, recoiling with one of her own, "What are you up to, Shego? Trying to tunnel through the ear-"

"My, my, have you forgotten? Drakken comes up with the plans; I just do the dirty work for the little blue bastard." The thief partly shrugged with her uninjured arm's shoulder.

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright then, what is Drakken up to? Wait... Are you hurt?"

Shego observed the hero, she couldn't believe an actual conversation was in progress; usually the redhead would be throwing punches the second the thief came into view, "This is a epic fail of a base, well what's left of it, as you can see it's collapsed."

Kim noted the mercenary's injured arm, apparently it wasn't going to be recognized by the thief, damn her pride, "How did you contact me?"

"I didn't call you, trust me, you'd be the last person I'd go to." Shego dismissively stated, "It was probably one of the henchmen… Speaking of which…"

The thief scanned the now open pit of a room for the object of her interest, walking over to it after locating it. Kim watched the mercenary, keeping her in sight, fearing a sneak attack only to become puzzled as Shego picked up a camcorder. The hero was about to question the item held by the thief only to stop as the floor began to shake, a rumbling started to ring out from one of the collapsed sides of the tunnel.

A tiny stream of water began to seep through, making a small puddle on the floor, before a large rock suddenly shot out, propelled by a gush of water. The cavern quickly began to fill with salt water, knocking the hero off balance for a moment before she got her footing again. Not waiting for the thief to react, Kim sprinted towards the criminal wrapping an arm around her and pulling out her grapple gun firing it in the direction of where she believed a few trees were.

_**Yeah to me Kim's a tad insane, I mean she's pushing herself to the limit daily and she's pretty much defender of whole world so… Yep.**_

_**Oh, the character thoughts. What do you think of them? Like? Hate? Indifferent?**_


End file.
